


Not Just Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Dwarves, Elves, Interspecies, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Just Yet

The news reached Legolas and Gimli weeks before the event. Along with the message came Galadriel's subtle invitation. They said little to each other about it at the time, an unusual quiet falling between the companions for the rest of the day. It wasn't until night, in their dwelling in Mirkwood, that Gimli said, "You want to go."

Legolas offered no answer, instead just running his fingers across the Dwarf's shoulder. His smooth cheek rested against Gimli's beard.

"I know I can't go. I have a kingdom to build." Gimli sighed. "It's not my time, that's all I can say about it."

"I know," said Legolas.

"There's little holding you, though. I've heard you talking about the sea, the gulls, the land beyond." Gimli paused and frowned. "This is the last ship that will sail."

Legolas rolled over to lean on his elbows and smiled quietly at Gimli.

"You're keeping silent just to annoy me!" the Dwarf shot forth. Legolas, used to these little explosions, answered with a kiss on Gimli's knotted brow.

Gimli sighed and locked his hands behind the Elf's head. "It's what you want the most."

"Not quite," whispered Legolas, and found his mouth with his own.


End file.
